


Indoor Picnic with Ant-Man

by Lauren_the_simp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp
Relationships: Scott Lang & Reader, Scott Lang/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Indoor Picnic with Ant-Man

You come back to the Avengers compound, early from a mission. You walk into your room to find a very neat picnic dinner on the floor in front of the T.V. You look around to find who did this. Just then, from behind you, someone walks in through the door. You turn to see who it is..it’s Scott.

“Oh…I thought you were gonna come back later,” he says, holding a small bowl of grapes.

“Oh my gosh. Scott, this is so sweet. I can’t believe you’d do this,” you say overjoyed.

“Yeah, well,” he starts. “Y/n, I know you’ve been working hard lately, and I wanted to surprise you,” Scott says, looking quite nervous. You hug him and on impact hit the grapes.

“Oh geez, sorry,” you say letting him go.

“It’s ok,” he says and goes over to the little picnic and sits on the floor. You follow him and sit down across from him.

“I didn’t know you could cook like this,” you say, looking down at the food.

“Well…I had some help,” Scott says, setting the grapes down.

“Oh?” You look up at him.

“Yeah. Cap is actually quite the cook,” Scott says, laughing. You join his laugher.

“Now that’s a surprise,” you say, smiling at Scott, who returns the smile.


End file.
